Currently, learning management systems are being implemented that enable teachers/professors and students to communicate regarding course content and assignments. While learning management systems provide an organized way to create and manage coursework content, typical learning management systems are limited in that a user needs to be logged in and associated with a particular class/course to access or create content for assignments. This makes it difficult to account for the numerous instances where assignments are made in an ad hoc manner. For example, if a teacher writes an assignment on a board, it is up to the student to note the assignment and separately create an assignment for submission. In that example, if the student wants to note what the teacher writes on the board or says in class, the student needs to login to the learning management system, access a particular course and manually add a note or posting to the learning management system. The student would then have to go back, review a note/posting, and separately create another document for submission.
Another issue that arises with typical learning management systems is that, a teacher/professor, rather than a student, is typically responsible for creation of documents for an assignment. A student may access, complete and submit a teacher-created document for an assignment. However, this limits flexibility for students when it comes to creating and managing documents used for completion of assignments.
As such, examples of the present application are directed to the general technical environment related to improving the creation and management of documents that can be utilized for educational purposes, among other examples.